


Ghostly Surprises

by SlytherinMasterMind



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinMasterMind/pseuds/SlytherinMasterMind
Summary: A re-imaging of Danny's life. How will Amity handle a competent Jack, a wicked Maddie, and a genius Danny? And what is this between Vlad and Jack?





	1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a fan along with much of my friends and family. I however have promised a friend to make a story about a romance between Vlad and Jack, and do to my quirk of every character needing at least one child I will make this an mpreg. Don't ask it is a long story. This will also be set after the reunion, though the reason for Vlad's anger will only be hidden by his so called "like" of Maddie. Anyway in the words of the Box ghost "Beware!" for this will be graphic. And please NO ALERTING because YOU don't like what it contains. You have been warned.**

**Prologue**

Jack's POV

Fifteen long years and ghosts attack during our reunion. Just my luck. I really needed a personal and serious talk with him. God why could I never get Vladdie out of my head? His fierce eyes, intricate posture, delicate hands, and oh dear butter balls, those lips. It all made me shudder just to think about it. Fifteen years since they had... Well I guess since we realized our feelings for one another, though Vlad still denies it. Why did life have to be so hard?

Vlad's POV

Blasted universe. They just had to let that beautiful, sexy piece of heaven live to remind me of when we... No stop thinking of him like that. Jack is nothing more then the man that took everything away from me, who took Maddie from me. Not some screw-able sex god. No he took Maddie from me when he KNEW I loved her. He knew and did it anyway. He took everything from me. My homework, money, first love (Maddie), and even my virgi... STOP thinking of that! Why won't you ever get out of my head Jack Fenton.

Maddie's POV

Not once did I get time to flirt with Vlad let alone sleep with him. Sure, I got to have some fun with some of the other guys, but none that I could steel from Jack. Yes I may seem like the perfect wife, but I was only waiting to be able to suck all of the inventions dry from the fat man and then get a divorce. I'll have everyone believing that the work was my brilliance. Then I would be seen as the best ghost hunter with the best weapons. I needed what the oaf has, steeling other stuff from Jack only became a game once we became married and wasn't that fun. Like the money Jack was supposed to inherit when his parents passed. That all went into my secret account. Of coarse I stole other things of importance to him like how I took his virginity, which I regretted, after all it did result in a child (Jazz), and now she was going to steel the one person he truly loved Vlad Masters, then make it look like he forced me. Hello more money.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a fan along with much of my friends and family. I however have promised a friend to make a story about a romance between Vlad and Jack, and do to my quirk of every character needing at least one child I will make this an mpreg. Don't ask it is a long story. This will also be set after the reunion, though the reason for Vlad's anger will only be hidden by his so called "like" of Maddie. Anyway in the words of the Box ghost "Beware!" for this will be graphic. And please NO ALERTING because YOU don't like what it contains. You have been warned.**

**CHAPTER 1**

 

** Danny's POV **

Great, mom invited that fruit loop over for dinner. I wonder what he's going to try to do to dad this time? Send more ghosts to attack him. Say what an oaf he thinks he is. How did dad become friends with that guy?

"Hey Danny! Earth to Danny!" my best friend Tucker yelled.

"Huh? What?" I replied lamely.

"Hahahaha. Nice Danny. You just zoned out. So what's up to make you actually do that?" Sam, my other best friend asked.

"My mom invited the fruit loop to have dinner at our house tonight," I said.

"You mean the crazy one that has the hots for your mom? Urghhh. That is just wrong. Your mom doesn't deserve such a creep after her," said Tucker shivering at the thought.

"Yeah, well you don't have to be the one who watches him during dinner." I responded glum-fully.

"Well I should there before he does. Bye guys."

"Bye Danny," they both waved.

It was nice just flying peacefully in the sky. For me this had to be the best part of being a ghost. Not even being the hero was as great of an experience. There was little ghost activity today, just some lizard fish in the park. The first thing I was going to do was put it back into the ghost zone. Quietly and discretely I slid into a alley near my house and transformed from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton. It was better to be on high alert and weary of people finding out my secret. The alley was a couple minute walk from my house, but to avoid suspicion it was worth it. The limo parked further down the street slipped my notice completely due to one thought. _I have to get this into the ghost zone before mom and dad get back._

 

**Maddie's POV **

Glorious. He's here before the kids or Jack came back. Now I can initiate my plan. It shouldn't be too hard to get this fool to fall into my seduction. It isn't like he hasn't been falling for it all these past years.

"Vlad could you help with dinner."

"It would be my pleasure," he replied instantly.

"Why thank yo..." I started to say.

"Vladdie my man! How are ya?" Jack interrupted.

I was surprised Jack was back so soon, between ghost hunting and shopping I thought he would be gone for a longer period of time. I was so shocked I lost the momentum I had built up in seducing Vlad. Not to mention I know had to get rid of Jack. To gain some ground I decided to say "Jack where are the groceries?"

"What now?" was all the big oaf graced me with. Of course he couldn't handle such a simple job.

"The food from the list I gave you," I said as politely as possible. If it weren't for his brilliance with mechanics I wouldn't even be here right now.

"List, list, were did I put that list?" he fumbled around to look for. This man was truly begging me to strangle him.

"Never mind Jack I'll get them," I sweetly gritted. I held the anger that was seething in me down. There was a time and place to release this aggression, and while playing house wife wasn't it.

 

**Jack's POV **

I watched with a careful eye as Maddie left. I wanted to be careful around the harpy as to not gain suspicion. She was a relentless women that can spot a weakness from far away. Once I was satisfied with her disappearance I turned my attention to my true love.

"So Vlad how have you been?" I said less as a question and more of a detraction as my hand rested on his thigh. Then I asked, " Would you like to see the ghost portal?"

I couldn't wait to be alone with the man. He drove me absolutely crazy with desire.

"Sure why not?" he mumbled angrily. Probably because he couldn't talk to Maddie. Good, he shouldn't talk to her, he's only mine.

We walked down stairs, me talking about my successful inventions, while he just sighed. Man did I want him. Why did I ever get married. Oh yeah that's right. I stopped the memory before it came. Instead I decided to snake my hand up Vlad's leg. I received the payment of a wanton moan.

"Wa... Wait Jack. D..Don't. Nghhhhh. Uhhhhh."

I started a trail of kisses that ran down his jaw before I engulfed him in a passionate kiss. My tongue mapped out his mouth's every crevis. My right arm rested on his waist while my left lifted his leg up as leaned on a lab table. Minutes passed in the passionate embrace before Vlad seemed to regain sense. He roughly pushed me away.

"What do you think you were doing?"

"Showing the only person who knows just how smart I am my magnificent plan to get you," I replied simply.

"Yes. Like you prototype ghost portal," Vlad snidely said.

I was quiet for a few seconds before whispering, "Someone messed with it and my calculations. It took me years to correct it."

"You want me to believe..." Vlad started before while  someone called out for me.

"Dad?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Danny Phantom. I am just a fan along with much of my friends and family. I however have promised a friend to make a story about a romance between Vlad and Jack, and do to my quirk of every character needing at least one child I will make this an mpreg. Don't ask it is a long story. This will also be set after the reunion, though the reason for Vlad's anger will only be hidden by his so called "like" of Maddie. Anyway in the words of the Box ghost "Beware!" for this will be graphic. And please NO ALERTING because YOU don't like what it contains. You have been warned. Please do my poll on my profile.**

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

**CHAPTER 2**

Danny's POV

When I was walking down the stairs to the lab I heard talking. Two from what I could tell, probably both male... Oh no. Vlad. I started to walk down faster. Before I called out, "Dad?"

"Danny my boy! What seems to be the ghostly problem to lead you here."

"None, dad, just wondering where everyone was. Such as Jazz and mom," I inquired. _Hey I may nearly fail every class, but come on, I wasn't stupid. The only reason I wasn't doing was due to poor attendance and my lack of motivation to do well in the classes. In fact, I had already learned my grade level of academic work in middle school, not that my parents knew. I mean I don't want to out shine Jazz. School is her life. She lives by the grades she receives. If she found out about how intelligent I was it could crush her emotionally._

"Your mother went to get the groceries just a few minutes ago. Jazzie-Pants wasn't here when I came from my search for ghosts out in town. The ghost boy interfered again," I had to hold in a wince about that comment. He just didn't understand.

"It seems just us men are here Little Badger," Vlad's calculating voice said. No doubt he would torment me just like my father.

Great my dad, me, and the fruit loop. This could only end well. Please come back soon mom. Wait no stay away and Jazz come home. Mom the further away the better. Now a plan to keep dad and Plasmius away from each other as much as possible.

While stuck in my thoughts however I failed to notice my father whispering something into Vlad's ear. By the blush that erupted on the billionaires face one could conclude it had been vulgar if not personal. I did not fail to miss the hateful glare aimed at his fathers' back.

Jack's POV

My son may have interrupted me while I was just progressing with Vlad, but I couldn't be happier. He was just as intelligent as his old man. Like I didn't know he was currently doing work for a second semester senior in college. Faking stupidity and getting bad grades to make it believable. There was no question that he was my son. He noticed and understood things quickly, just like me. No doubt he saw the hate filled look Vlad kept giving me when I wasn't watching him. But one thing Danny seems not to have learned yet was looks can be deceiving. For example I looked like an idiot but I was far from it. A genius in truth. While Vlad looked evil and menacing while in reality he was just angry from the void I left in him, and not feeling as though he could share the secret about him being Plasmius. Danny should be able understand that mask best. After all he was the ghost boy. Yeah I know of there secrets. I know them but I can't reveal my knowledge, it's for them to tell. To over come my false hate for them in hopes of acceptance anyway.

"Um dad? Was mom about to put these cookies in the oven when you came in?" I look over to where my son had gestured to, and sure enough was a tray of cooking dough, waiting on a sheet to made into delicious cookies.

"I do believe she was. Care to resume her cooking there while I make sure Vlad gets a tour of the rest of the house? Thanks Danny," I ranted before my son could respond. "Oh, and clean up the mess to?"

I walked out almost pushing my half ghost love with me to follow. I loved my son, but I need some alone time with Vlad. Taking care of the cookies and mess in the kitchen should give me fifteen minutes at least.

"Do you think it wise to let young Daniel to do that by himself," Vladdie asked almost concerned.

"He's done it many times. Now I can't break that promise to show you the rest of the house, maybe my room first would be an appropriate place to start," I hummed into his ear seductively.

He shivered before saying spitefully, "Answer the question of why I would ever want see it with you?"

"Because despite your old little past crush on Maddie you eventually won't be able to deny your feelings towards me," I languidly drawl to make his breath hitch.

"Ha. Feelings for a dimwitted man like you. Not even in your dreams," he snapped back.

"Oh contrair. You want me... You need me,"

Vlad's POV

_God damn arrogant bastard! How dare he say such profanities to me. Such vulgar acts used to try in what I assume to be seduction. I mean, come on swaggering that firm ass of his and... oh god is that his erection? Dear butterballs does that look delicious. Wait what am I thinking? He is the man I have sworn to hate!_

"You know, Vlad, the more you try to hate me, the more you can't hide the love you have from me. In fact, it is said that in order to hate someone you must first care for that person. I could also say that the line between love and hate is thin and hard to tell apart."

_Damn you Jack for interrupting my thoughts you bodacious man! I was then pulled out of my thoughts when Jack pushed me down onto his bed._

"Thought you would enjoy a thorough inspection of the quilting before the rest of the room. Maybe I could allow you an inspection of my cock later if it pleases you," the ghost hunter purred into my ear before putting a line of kisses down my jaw.

I moaned huskily into his ministrations grinding my hips needily into his. He took that as a good sign and moved his hand down my back. There was then a slam of a door down stairs startling us apart.

Danny's POV

Each second Vlad was alone with my father was a bad one as far as I was concerned. The harm the other half ghost could do to dad made me shiver. If dad hadn't left the responsibility of the cookies and cleaning up the small mess in the kitchen, I would be up their with them keeping the peace. Unfortunately the timer on our stove broke, so I had to make sure the cookies were safely done before I rushed to save the older Fenton. My panic and concern was unneeded though. Jazz came in accidentally slamming the door closed on her way in.

"Danny! Could you take these books from my arms? I can't see over them," the long red haired girl asked.

"Sure," I said slightly annoyed that I couldn't help their father right away.

"Jazzy cat, your home!" Yelled just the man I had been worrying about. Dad came walking down with enthusiasm, while Vlad looked like a frazzled cat.

"Yeah I went to the book store. While I was out though I picked up our newspaper. You'll never believe what the front page is about," Jazz said giddily.

"No doubt something about the notorious ghost boy,"the inventor boredly stated.

"Nope an article about the GCW or more commonly know as the Genius Child Within a program that finds children that are smart. According to this there were different levels to the program. The final level being for the children that acted normal, but were real geniuses," Jazz breathed after explaining with obvious bitterness.

My heart rate went up once hearing what the article was about. Oh god what else does it say about the GCW?

 

**CHAPTER 3**

Vlad's POV

"What does this have to do with Amity Park? Wouldn't this group go to a larger town? Besides why would this matter to you? No offence but aren't you preparing to graduate? The program is for children isn't it?" I inquired.

"Generally that would be true except this is talking about the government forcing the GCW to reveal the people who participated in the program and the levels they achieved. It has to do with the fact that none of the parents were ever informed about the program., potential liability problems, yada yada yada. Besides I know that this project did in fact have our town participating. I was one of the candidates for the program, which again, dad, the GCW had all of us swear to secrecy. Although not everyone was specifically taken and tested. Anyways there are a total of four levels. Each level signified a different set of people with their own unique skill set. Level one consisted of your average intelligence person who displayed extraordinary athletic skill and talent. These children only participated for a couple of months. Level two consisted of the children above normal intelligence who were exceptional with technology. I heard a rumor that one of those kids hacked into the presidential security feed. These kids continued to be studied for two years. Level three lasted four years, and contained what was deemed to have a high intelligence and either have a high skill level in the arts or academically. I was placed in that group, which really isn't any surprise. It was level four that was the more complicated of the levels. Those were supposedly the geniuses. The kids that held much potential. Apparently these kids were unique in non traditional ways, capable of great intellectual work. They are still being worked with actually, and this program came here seven years ago. One thing that all levels apparently had in common was that they cannot reveal what level or any other information not displayed to the public. That is until now" Jasmine dragged on.

I just stood there down right bored by her lengthy description of the program. _Does this girl not know when to make thing short and precise. She could have just answered the questions asked and been down with it. I had not asked for that much detail. Nor do I care about such a frivolous thing as the CGW, GWC, or whatever it was called._

Third Person POV

During Jazz's explanation, the four current people had walked into the kitchen. Danny checked up on the cookies while Jazz sat down and started to read her mountain of books. Vlad decided to entertain himself by reading up on the mundane city he was currently in. Jack fiddled with a ghost invention and started to slowly slither his hand to Vlad's groin. Said man nearly yelped at the contact and persistently tried to ignore the advances of the other man hoping someone would draw the larger man's attention away from him.

Unfortunately for Vlad he was stuck with his growing erection by Jack's frivolous attention to his groin. If the half ghost hadn't been so gifted in covering his reactions there would be no doubt that the rich man would have been withering at the touch of the built man, begging for him to take him there and then.

Jack's POV

_By the time I stop my tirade on him, Vlad will be more than happy to follow me anywhere as long as I took him long and hard on my very hard staff. Goodness have I been waiting a ludicrous amount of time just to claim him as mine. I really do need to divorce her, that bitch. The only good she has done is… That's not important right now, Vlad seems to be at his limit._

Before I got a chance to lead him away, Vlad stood up rather abruptly. Everyone looked at him strangely.

"Excuse me as I use the restroom."

If I could have I would have sighed at the lost opportunity. Alas I couldn't just walk off after him once everyone's attention was what he had just said.

Vlad's POV

_That bastard! What was he trying to do, make me punch him in the face in front of my kids? I surely would have after cumming, the bastard. Not that I was even hard or anything. Did I just refer to his children as my own? It must be because they are Maddie's. Yes that sounds likely. I don't know where this maternal side comes from. Maybe it's from then…This is all Jack's fault I'm thinking of then! Goodness does that man infuriate me in ways that no one else I have ever met been able to do. Not even the Box Ghost riles me up with his stupid words as much as Jack does with his simple existence._

Danny's POV

_Okay, that was weird. What made Vlad freak like that? Can he really not stand my father that much that after a few minutes he runs from him?_

For some strange reason I felt my chest tighten up at the thought. It was a rather peculiar feeling that I wasn't use to. One that I always felt around my friends or family, which Vlad was neither of, so it begged the question of why I felt that way. It was usually a sign of something bad going to happen to them as well. This was all a little too strange for my liking.

"… Cookies are done if anyone is interested…" like I could mention this any less obdurate.

"Why don't you bring that in the dining room so that way we can eat them in comfort of the couch and eat, since I currently don't have anything to work on," cheerfully spoke my ditsy father.

"Don't put the volume to loud, I'm reading in here so try to keep it down okay?" Jazz instructed.

I rolled my eyes at her, only doing so to keep up appearances. In truth I kind of felt sad on how long it would take her to finish all those books. For me it wouldn't even take half as long as it would with her.

"Well Danny- boy, feel like watching some T.V?"

"Sure, why not?"

Dad simply picked up the plates and carried them to the living room. I made an attempt to follow when my ghost sense went off. _Oh great now!? Of all times this was the moment to act, when Vlad Masters (Plasmius) was in my house with the hopes of winning the love of my mother and the death of my father. That was just plain old peachy wasn't it._

"On second thought I have to do something real quick," I slinked outside missing a strange look on my dad's face. 


End file.
